User talk:Messi1983
Welcome to my talkpage. Here you can ask me questions regarding the wiki, ask me for help, or report vandalism. Please follow the Talk page guidelines and sign your comments. __TOC__ Underage users I just reported Daniel sugden and his sockpuppets to Wikia for being underage. Jeff (talk| ) 03:33, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Vandalizing Someone is adding new page that is not related to any GTA games, can you please delete the page The Cartel Family?' ExtremoMania 10:25 PM '''December 19, 2011 Oh shit my little brother clear out the The Cartel Family page and publish it under my name! 'ExtremoMania 12: 00 AM December 20 2011''' You seem smart, I have a problom with my Infernus. (GTA IV TBoGT) Whenever I take it to pay n' spray expecting a new color, All I get is dark green. Even though the car is not damaged. Is there any way to fix this?? BansheeDiamond 20:27, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Merry Christmas Hey Dan, it's already December 24 where I'm at, I'm going to be inactive today and on December 25, but I would like to wish you and the rest of the staff an advance Merry Christmas. 涼宮ハルヒ(Suzumiya Haruhi) 17:16, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Jeff Dan, can you tell me what the hell just happened? Why did Jeff quit? [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 00:24, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :Read his userpage. Dan the Man 1983 00:31, December 27, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm sorry, I'm just in shock. [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 00:33, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm not, but I do know him personally and he is a friend of mine. His decision and I respect him for that and told him his B'crat tools will be wating if he ever decides to come back. Dan the Man 1983 00:35, December 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well, since he's gone, maybe I'll start to contribute again. [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 00:48, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::Bunny you little joke, if I can keep you off this wiki by editing once a week I'll do just that you obnoxious little twit. Dan, I'm absolutely sick of this kid's obsession with me, he's almost reaching the point of 4th Hale. As a bureaucrat, I request that you tell him to shut up about me. Jeff (talk| ) 04:39, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::::What did I do? You left and I was shocked so I asked to see what's going on. P.S. "Bunny you little joke." (chuckle.) That was a good one. Much better than "petulant brat." :) [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 05:03, December 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Hey Bunny, don't poke fun at Jeff and stop being so obsessed with him. Jeff is a good staff member and he takes vandalism and plagarism seriously. He did this wiki a good favour and this wiki will sure miss his work. To be honest, I am pretty upset that he has resign. I liked that guy as a staff member.--MrLVD 05:37, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::When did I insult him? [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 05:39, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :Why all the action happens when I sleep! -- Ilan xd 06:12, December 27, 2011 (UTC) And Jeff, I don't really care if you edit here. I am not obsessed with you. Though, the fact that someone would edit on a wiki they don't like just to keep me off, it sounds like somebody's obsessed with me. I could be wrong though, it's just my opinion. "...you obnoxious little twit." Why are you calling me names? (Though, I do like the, "Bunny you little joke" one. That was actually pretty funny.) I did not say one bad thing about you when you quit. I was just shocked and wanted to know why you quit. And are you saying I'm obsessed with you because you think I just sit around and watch what you do? Because if you think that, you're wrong. I do not sit around and watch what you're doing, I come on here to read the articles and notice things on the Wiki Activity from time to time. And isn't calling me an "obnoxious little twit" and a kid (Which I am, but you ment it disrespectfully) a personal attack? Okay, I'm done. (Inhales deep breath.) [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 06:21, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :Comments like "Well, since he's gone, maybe I'll start to contribute again" is not bad? In future, if you have nothing good to say about another user, then don't say anything at all. That goes for all of you, as I am sick of this argument on my talkpage. Jeff, use ignorance in future, it's a bliss. Dan the Man 1983 06:34, December 27, 2011 (UTC) ::I didn't mean it like that. I ment, since you lost an editor maybe you'd like another one. [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 06:37, December 27, 2011 :::Next time, use appropriate language to say that. What you just said made it seem like that you liked McJeff gone, you wanted McJeff gone and you only refused to edit on this wiki because of him. If you have nothing good to say to him, then don't say anthing at all.--MrLVD 06:47, December 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::I'm not going to lie, I am not sad he's gone. Go ahead and hang me. But I did not mean what I said that way. [[User:bunnyjoke|'Bunny J.']] Dying to talk to me? 06:54, December 27, 2011 (UTC) 4th Hale Hey Dan, i would like to ask, How was 4th Hale being a menace on this wiki?--MrLVD 06:41, December 27, 2011 (UTC) :4th Hale was a chronic troublemaker all over Wikia, and has been globally blocked by Wikia. Dan the Man 1983 06:43, December 27, 2011 (UTC) What was he doing that got him branded as a "chronic trouble maker"?--MrLVD 06:45, December 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Ain't going into details, but he was a pest and a menace. Dan the Man 1983 06:46, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Where can I see his behaviour as a persistent menace?--MrLVD 06:48, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Also, why aren't you going into details about him? It's not like he hacked into the Wikia database and impersonated Wikia's head.--MrLVD 06:49, December 27, 2011 (UTC)